The invention relates to a profile rail, particularly of extruded aluminium and of the type, which in one side face has a slot leading in to a channel formed within the rail and extending to both sides of the slot.
Such rails are for instance used in frames and other constructions where two rails should be interconnected so as to form a 90.degree. corner. The ends of the rails to be joined are mitered and are interconnected by means of an L-shaped connector element of which the legs are inserted into corresponding ones of slots of the rails. However, for many uses there is a necessity for constructions having higher strength and rigidity than can be obtained by means of the previously known rails of the type stated.
It is the object of the invention to provide a rail of the type stated by means of which it is possible to make constructions which are not much more expensive than previously known constructions of the same type, but have higher strength and rigidity than the latter.